


Resistance

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Heartache, Loss, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rhythms of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

Charles can't sleep.

Charles knows he has chosen his destiny, yet he cannot shake the feeling that it is a dull one.

All his life, he has followed the same pattern. Suffer, wait, win. Repeat. Suffer, wait, win. Repeat. Suffer, wait, win.

Until the day he lost it all.

He did not know until – until it was too late, that the pattern of his life had been a false one. The true rhythm of his life has always been pulsing in synch with another man's breath.

Now Charles's heart has found a new rhythm, a rhythm of agony and fearfulness. He has always feared the dead of night when he could sense, perhaps, the balance of mankind tilting towards endless destruction.

Such nights were the hardest for him and Erik made it all go away. He was like a song to Charles's aching mind, always so full of warring emotions, conflicting beliefs, dazzling desires.

Until he wasn’t any more. Until he was gone. He is gone.

Charles sits up at night and contemplates the rhythm of his existence. The false patterns of childhood, the deceptive ways he has tried to mask those patterns and fashion them into new ones, unsuccessfully. Erik has always been the one to dictate the pace of Charles’s life – even before Charles knew Erik existed.

Now, during watchful nights of sleepless questioning, Charles fears Erik is on the wrong path – again. It seems the only time Erik was on the right path was when he was with Charles, for only in that time, too brief to mention in a résumé, did Charles find his peace and pace.

The clock strikes two. Two for the lovers who only met twice – the first and the last time. Charles remembers both. So carefully did they touch, so carefully are the memories stored away in a place of Charles’s mind where he cannot reach them – or erase them.

"Does Erik remember?" he wonders and fades into sleep, crying, seeking in the realm of dreams a new pattern to his life.

The old ones are all gone. Only Erik’s touch resists the erosion of minutes, hours, days. Only his heart could ever shine so bright – leading, guiding – on a path towards home.


End file.
